X-Men Vol 2 200
(Endangered Species) | NextIssue = (Title) (Endangered Species) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = David Finch | CoverArtist2 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist3 = Tim Townsend | CoverArtist4 = Edgar Delgado | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Blinded by the Light (Part I of IV) | StoryTitle2 = Endangered Species (Part I of XVII) | Editor1_1 = Will Panzo | Editor1_2 = Andy Schmidt | Editor2_1 = Will Panzo | Editor2_2 = Andy Schmidt | Editor2_3 = Axel Alonso | Writer1_1 = Mike Carey | Writer1_2 = Mike Carey | Penciler1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Penciler1_2 = Humberto Ramos | Penciler2_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = Carlos Cuevas | Inker1_2 = Tim Townsend | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Colourist1_2 = Antonio Fabela | Colourist2_1 = Raul Trevino | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Professor 2.0 Locations: * ** * ** * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * * * * * }} * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 27th, 2007. It was released with two variant cover editions. The standard edition featured a wrap-around cover illustrated by Humberto Ramos, Tim Townsend and Edgar Delgado. The variant edition featured a gatefold cover illustrated by David Finch. * This second story in this issue is an Endangered Species crossover, and follows events that took place in ''X-Men: Endangered Species'' #1. It continues in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #488. "Endangered Species" builds on events that originally began in the House of M storyline, and will lead into the Messiah Complex storyline. * "Endangered Species (Part I)" includes multiple flashbacks of events that took place during the House of M storyline. Other flashbacks include events chronicled in the Generation M limited series. | Trivia = * This issue includes a pin-up gallery featuring illustrations of the following: :* Sabretooth by Bryan Hitch :* X-Men · X-Factor · New X-Men by Mark Brooks :* Sunfire by Clayton Henry :* Iceman by Steve Uy * This issue also includes a double-page reproduction of the David Finch gatefold cover along with an enumerated character guide. | Recommended = * Generation M #1-5 * House of M #1-8 * X-Men #194-199 * X-Men: The 198 #1-5 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 198 * Decimation * Endangered Species * House of M * M-Day * Strain 88 Virus | Links = * X-Men: Endangered Species article at Wikipedia * Decimation article at Wikipedia }} ---- Category:Endangered Species